Forum:Featured Media?
Alright, I'm just randomly throwing this idea out here, and I don't think it's a horrible idea, but would it (possibly??) be cool if we had featured media on the main page?? I have seen other wikis do this (No, not Zelda.wiki.org) but one example is the Donkey Kong wiki I peeked at recently. YES, our wiki is better than there's...but it could probably be entertaining for people who come to this site...perhapes? Here's an example of featured media...exept, it would either be an offical ZP video, or just a music file: (By the way, I just browsed randomly for this song, like I said, it would be a ZP video or music file) Any thoughts? --Wind Mage 04:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :As long as we find a good way to decide on what to feature, I'm not opposed to it. --AuronKaizer ' 04:57, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::It's an interesting idea, maybe a music selection or something to go along with a featured article? Course, first we have to fix that featured article problem that I think is still being dealt with...lol J-man ''Zelda Fan 05:02, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::This seems like a decent idea, would possibly grab more interest to the site. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 05:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey, J-man, the media doesn't have to match the feature article, it can be TOTALLY seprate. Just for entertainment. --Wind Mage 05:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah you could but I was just exploring options, cuz that also seems like a good idea to me J-man Zelda Fan 05:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Any more opinions?? I just think it should be music, and we choose a new song every week! I don't think it should be related to the featured article, because that really limits our choices! We can vote for the next song each week? Anybody oppose to this, anybody support? Maybe we should decide soon. --Wind Mage 18:51, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :As it is now, I say no. The idea isn't bad, but you've not specified much of anything related to how it would be implemented. --AuronKaizer ' 18:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Um...it's featured music... on the main page...there will be a play button, you push play, and listen (to the Zelda music).......if that's a bad idea, I guess we can do videos (from the games)....... but I like the music idea better, cause there's a lot to choose! --Wind Mage 19:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :It's a lot more complicated than that. We would have to modify the mainpage, create a template so we can use it on the mainpage. I'd prefer if we'd do a combo of video and images, I don't think having something that lets you play only a couple of seconds of music is worth it. We would also have to make rules of how we nominate a picture/video/music and also build a page for it. I'm probably forgetting something, but that is most of what it involves. You can't just say "Hey, I gotta idea, listen!!" and when people support you it doesn't mean it is going to happen. You also don't have a full sense of what it involves.'-- C2' / 19:26, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not against it; I may even be supporting it. I think that, if we can get it to work, it would be cool. Do you mean music or a video with music or just a ''Zelda video? I think the music idea may be a good one, but it doesn't really make sense for a wiki. And as CC said, it may be complicated. I also think that, as CC said, we should have a thing like the Featured Articles where people vote for the next one. And maybe we could change it more often than the Featured Articles. Then again, I'm getting ahead of myself. We still need more opinions. The 19:53, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I guess I got a little bit ahead of my self for a moment, but CC, I don't see what's wrong about suggesting this, I know we aren't doing this tomorrow or anything...also, it wouldn't be a couple of seconds of music...if you want to see where I kinda got the idea from, go to the Donkey Kong wiki. I know I've seen others do this...but I don't remember where else. I'm not opposed to video's either. --Wind Mage 22:26, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :You are a bit ahead of yourself. And I've already looked, but I want to see how you will implent it here, not where it was implented. There is nothing wrong in suggested it and I never said it was, so why would you suggest that? I'm mearly pointing out how this project simply isn't ready.'-- C2' / 23:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Why don't we just have a video featuring epic moments from Zelda games and at the end it says "Zeldapedia". The video would attract Zelda fans like flies.ADhype421 (talk) :We have our own Youtube channel, so why not put ideas like that on the forum?'-- C2' / 23:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I like it exactly how it is on the dk wiki. I mean, it's totally seperate from the featured article, and we would have to make a template for it. I mean, we added the "Quote of the moment" pretty quickly right? I realize this would be more complicated, but I think we should try. Oh and only content from the official youtube channel for starters. Maybe if it works well we can add other things later.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 12:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC)